A Series of Fortunate Events
by MTL17
Summary: Violet and Isadora have a change of fortune once they find each other, a.k.a. a series of Violet/Isadora fluff. This story takes place in the first two Episodes of Season 2, only they stayed in the school much longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

"Violet?"

"What?" Violet Baudelaire exclaimed as she was rudely awakened from her thoughts, only to blush, "Isadora... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Isadora Quagmire insisted, "But it's just, you look like you want to ask me something."

"Right." Violet gulp nervously, before forcing her self to say, "Isadora, will you teach me some poetry."

"I'd love too." Isadora beamed, and then added, "Any reason? Like... is it just for fun, or is there a guy you like?"

Violet blushed bright red, "Well..."

"Oh, there is!" Isadora grinned proudly, if a little sadly, before trying her best to be a good girl friend, which in this case means friend who's a girl, "Tell me everything. What's he like? Is he in our year? Have you talked to him? Is he cute? Does he like you back?"

"I..." Violet blushed again, before against her better judgement answering truthfully, "Wonderful, yes, yes, God yes, and I don't know."

"That's great. Really great." Isadora said as genuinely as she could, which wasn't very, "So, you want to use one of the classics? Or write something original?"

"Actually, I... I was hoping you'd write it." Violet gulped, taking a deep breath before asking, "You're just so good at this kind of stuff, and I'm... not. Please?"

Isadora tried really hard to say no, but she just couldn't, "Sure. Just, just give me a day. I'll come up with something."

*

The next day Violet nervously approached Isadora as she had done the previous day, the two girls exchanging an awkward smile before one handed the other a note.

"Here..." Isadora said softly, "He'd be a fool to say no."

Violet stared at the note in her hands for a few long seconds, took a deep breath, and then finally admitted, "There's no guy."

"Huh?" Isadora dumbly responded, before her eyes went wide as Violet offered her the note back, "Oh..."

"I was trying to be smooth." Violet explained bashfully, and then when there was no response she nervously asked, "Is this okay? Do you hate me? Are you-"

"Open the note." Isadora said softly.

Violet quickly did as she was told, revealing the words 'IQ Loves VB', "Our initials, in case I gave it straight to the fictitious boy. Clever."

"I hoped you'd read it first." Isadora admitted, "And I stayed up all night trying to write the perfect poem for you, but nothing was good enough."

"It's perfect. I love it." Violet beamed.

"Me too." Isadora beamed back, before flirtatiously adding, "But we don't need words anymore, do we?"

"No, we don't." Violet agreed, closing the distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

Violet Baudelaire hadn't been truly happy for a very long time due to a series of unfortunate events, but at least for this brief moment she received a reversal of fortune as she had just learned the person she liked thankfully liked her back, which filled her with happiness. So much so that she found herself leaning in for a kiss, despite the fact that she never truly had one before, and didn't know whether Isabel Quagmire was even ready for such a giant leap, as the other girl could be just coming to terms with her sexuality, much as Violet was. More to the point they were in the middle of a seemingly empty school, which Violet should have known was just asking for trouble. And sure enough trouble showed up in the form of the most irritating girl she'd ever met.

"Oh my Gosh, what are you Cakes Sniffers doing!" Carmelita Spats exclaimed in horror.

"Nothing!" Violet protested as she and Isadora quickly pulled back from each other, hating the expression that put on Isadora's pretty face, and the fact that it made it even more obvious what they had been doing.

"Were you Cakes Sniffers about to... about to... I hate to even say it..." Carmelita scrunched up her nose in disgust, before forcing out, "Kiss!"

"No." Violet protested.

"God, not just orphans, but homosexual orphans? Ewww, gross. I'm sure once Vice Principal Nero hears about this you two perverts, and your siblings, will be expelled for sure." Carmelita said proudly.

"We weren't kissing, we were... just checking for stuff in our teeth." Violet quickly argued.

"Stuff in your teeth?" Carmelita questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, don't you have a girlfriend, and by that I mean friend who is a girl, to check your teeth?" Violet went on the offensive.

"All the girls are doing it." Isadora nervously added, "I, I read it in a... a magazine."

"Oh... do, do I have anything in mine?" Carmelita asked, bearing her teeth.

For a few seconds Violet just stared at the other girl in disbelief, and then told her, "Maybe a little towards the back, on your left."

"Oh my God!" Carmelita exclaimed, running off to the nearest bathroom.

There was another long pause and then once Carmelita was out of sight Violet murmured in disbelief, "Did, did that actually work?"

"I think so, but we should probably be more careful." Isadora said softly, before quickly adding with a blush, "Not that I don't want to, just-"

"Not here, I get it." Violet quickly reassured, and then as Isadora looked as disappointed as she felt Violet cautiously offered, "Do, do you want to go somewhere more private and, talk?"

"Oh yes, I'd love that." Isadora beamed, before quickly grabbing Violet's hand, "Come on, my closet is this way."

There seem to be something so fitting about having her first kiss with another girl in a closet, but Violet managed to avoid making the joke, mostly because she and Isadora were in a hurry to reach their destination. Also she was nervous enough without drawing attention to the fact that this was her first time, and out in the open certainly wasn't the place to discuss it. So Violet kept her mouth shut, and tried and failed not to seem happy and excited as she practically ran through the school on her way to her destination. She also tried not to look at Isadora too much, and fail just as much. But then again, she had been failing not to look at Isadora since meeting her.

Of course that happiness and excitement was ruined when they opened up the closet to find their brothers sitting there talking, prompting Violet to exclaim, "Oh come on!"

"What?" Duncan frowned.

"We were just-" Klaus began.

"Don't care!" Violet snapped in annoyance, before quickly apologising, "I'm sorry. It's just... I was... stay here, okay?"

"Violet?" Klaus questioned worriedly.

"It's nothing bad. I promise." Violet quickly reassured, "I'll... I'll explain later."

With that Violet and Isadora closed the door to the closet and quickly made their way to the shack which the Baudelaires had been living in. Which in many ways was better, because once Violet set up the lights to scare away the crabs it made the shack very atmospheric, and restored some of the atmosphere which had been previously ruined. Although Violet feared that she was forcing the situation at this point, and that the rule of three demanded that they would be interrupted for a third time. She was expecting it at this point. Maybe even hoping for it, as the prospect of actually going through with kissing someone for the first time was terrifying. Especially given it was a girl, even if Violet had made as much peace with it as she could.

"I've, I've never done this before." Isadora suddenly blurted out, "With a girl, I mean. Or, anyone. I just wanted you to know, in case I suck at it. I, I really want too. I've read everything I can find on it, but I think it's one of those things you have to experience for yourself, even if the first time isn't fantastic, even if I..."

Honestly Violet couldn't imagine anything more adorable than an nervous Isabel Quagmire rambling, which ironically took every ounce of nervousness she had away only to be replaced with a need to kiss this girl. Well, that wasn't true, she was still nervous. Downright terrified, actually. But that didn't stop her from pulling Isadora into her arms and gently pressing her lips to hers, cutting Isadora off mid-sentence. There was then a few long seconds pause, before Isadora melted into the softest, sweetest, and most perfect first kiss there had to be in the history of the world. One in which Violet literally forgot about recent events and just lived in that wonderful moment.

Then eventually it became too much for them, and they pulled away for breath and to get their bearings, exchanging a soft smile and a, "Wow!"

They then giggled, and then Isadora said sadly, "You must have done that a lot."

Violet shook her head, "First time."

"Really?" Isadora beamed.

"Uh-huh." Violet nodded, before leaning again, "And this will be my second."

So despite some setbacks, it was a truly fantastic first kiss. And second, and third, and so on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

The first kiss shared by Violet Baudelaire and Isadora Quagmire had been soft and sweet. Many of the kisses they would share after that would be similar, but more frequently they would be kisses which weren't that brief at all. And sometimes, sometimes it wouldn't even be soft and sweet, as these were no longer two little girls, but hormonal teenagers hurtling towards womanhood. They tried to have a mix of the two, but they preferred the long kissing, which by necessity was always away from prying eyes within Isadora's broom closet or Violet's shack. But it wasn't enough. They both wanted more. So much more. The question was, did they have the courage to even ask for it, let alone go through with it.

Time and time again Isadora tried, once again taking a break from the kissing session to begin, "Violet..."

"Yes?" Violet asked hopefully.

And time and time again Isadora had just mumbled, "Nothing."

Which time and time again Violet had accepted, but not this time, "What? Tell me! Please? Isadora, you can tell me anything."

There was a brief pause, and then Isadora squeaked, "Will you go on a date with me? Like, a proper one?"

Violet laughed softly, before quickly explaining herself when the other girl looked worried, "I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Oh." Isadora beamed, "We're both kind of dumb, huh?"

"Not even a little bit." Violet promised, the two girls shared a brief smile, before Violet insisted, "But you must let me plan the date?"

Isadora frowned, "Why?"

"Because you're the poet." Violet pointed out, before clarifying, "This stuff must come easy to you. And I don't want to have to follow whatever you're going to do."

There was a brief pause, then Isadora whined, "But I have the perfect idea."

"I'm sure you do." Violet said, "Which is why I'm going first."

Another brief pause, then Isadora pointed out, "You know there's a flaw in your hypothesis, right?"

Violet frowned, and tilted her head. "What?"

"If you're convinced you can't compete, it doesn't matter who goes first." Isadora explained, "And it shouldn't be a competition anyway. And this stuff doesn't come that easy for me, because while I've written a lot about you, I still can't come up with the perfect poem that you deserve. And I asked first. Shouldn't that count for something?"

Yet another brief moment of hesitation in which Violet bit her lip, and then she relented, "Okay."

*

The next day...

"Isadora! This is not okay." Violet whined.

"What's wrong?" Isadora said in a soft, hurt voice.

"It's too perfect." Violet grumbled, "I knew it would be, and I still let you drag me into this."

"Relax." Isadora smiled, "I'm sure whatever you think will be equally perfect."

She didn't believe it at the time, but Violet Baudelaire would indeed mirror the perfection which was her first date with Isadora Quagmire. She had no way of knowing it on that first date though, which put a damper on things, at least at first. But as she lay with her head in Isadora's lap while the other girl read her the most wonderful poetry in the relative safety of the school's library it was hard to stay mad, or even a little upset. Which became even harder as after who knows how many poems, Isadora gently stroking her hair, the two girls fell into each other's arms for another long kissing session, this one at least starting out soft and gentle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

"Please?" Isadora whined.

"I said no." Violet laughed.

"Just one little clue." Isadora pushed, "I want to know where were going on our..."

Violet turned around just in time to give Isadora a look which stopped her from continuing. It was the middle of the night and no one was around so it was highly unlikely they'd get caught, but there was always the chance, and they just couldn't risk it. They both knew that. They were two girls in a romantic relationship, and as soon as that information became public the whole school would hate them. Or at least enough to make their lives hell. But still Violet felt guilty about the look she forced upon Isadora's face, prompting her to take the risk of closing the distance between them so their faces were inches apart, which could arguably be mistaken for two girls sharing a secret if they were caught.

"Just a little further, okay?" Violet promised in a whisper, "I swear, it'll totally be worth the wait."

The two girls exchanged a soft smile, then took an even bigger risk, namely Violet taking Isadora's hand and leading her the rest of the way. It was a risk they had only taken a few times before, as before they were officially together it was something Violet had done without thinking about it, and it had been wonderful, until Carmelita saw it and call them a vile word which shouldn't be repeated. Thankfully this time they were able to reach their destination without being spotted doing such a thing, and when they did the look on Isadora's face made it all worth it. Even though exactly what they would be doing maybe became obvious once Violet revealed a way to reach the roof, but Isadora didn't seem to guess what they were doing until she spotted the telescope Violet had 'borrowed' from the science department and placed there earlier.

"Violet!" Isadora gasped in delight.

"You like it?" Violet double-checked hopefully.

"I love it!" Isadora jumped into Violet's arms and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Violet smiled, took a few moments to just enjoy the hug, then lied as convincingly as she could when they pulled away from each other, "I know basically nothing about the stars, so you'll have to teach me."

Isadora highly doubted that, but she gave a placating smile and replied, "I'd love too."

Which of course gave Isadora the opportunity to tell Violet about her favourite stars, and the different stories and poems written about them, which gave one girl a chance to talk about something she was passionate about, and the other just to enjoy listening to her, which had quickly become one of Violet's favourite pastimes. It also gave them the opportunity to be pressed against each other as they shared the telescope. Well, they didn't have to be, but Violet certainly wasn't complaining, especially as it meant she was in a good position to kiss Isadora, which she just couldn't resist a few times, even though she tried to do her best to just listen. Then she pulled her further away from the edge, took Isadora into her arms, and began swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Isadora giggled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Violet questioned, adding before Isadora could provide her own answer, "I'm dancing with the prettiest girl in the world."

Isadora blushed, and then pointed out, "There's, there's no music."

"Just pretend. Pretend you're listening to your favourite song." Violet insisted, "Or at least your favourite song which you can dance like this too."

Both girls shared a giggle before their smiles faded and they felt the urge to say something they weren't ready for. Or at least Violet did. But the problem was she didn't know whether Isadora was thinking the exact same thing, or whether she was just afraid that Violet was thinking it. But mostly they were just way too young to say 'those three little words'. But in that moment Violet truly felt it. That this wasn't youthful infatuation, but true love. As in she, Violet Baudelaire, was in love with someone. On the second date. Which was embarrassing, even if they had known each other for a little longer than two dates. Thankfully she managed to keep her mouth shut about it as she danced with the other girl under the moonlight.

Then after a long silence Isadora said softly, "Thank you."

Violet tilted her head, "For what?"

"For a perfect second first date." Isadora beamed.

"Second first?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Isadora nodded, before explaining, "You wanted to match our first date, and you totally succeeded. But given we're still just a couple of school kids, let's not go crazy trying to out do each other, okay? I'll be perfectly happy if our next date is a quiet night in. Just talking, and hopefully a little kissing."

"Me too." Violet smiled, that smile getting wider as she leaned in, "And speaking of a little kissing..."

"Dork." Isadora giggled.

"Nerd." Violet murmured softly before kissing the girl in her arms, those normally offensive words sounding a lot like 'the little three' that Violet wasn't quite ready for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

"Violet!" Isadora exclaimed angrily.

Violet Baudelaire froze, blushed and eventually lifted her head to give the cross looking girl an apologetic look. She'd just been looking for Isadora, and she hadn't meant to snoop, really, but she found the closet unlocked with Isadora's bag inside, and curiosity just got the better of her. Of course she had planned for the very real possibility of getting caught, and had quickly decided if she was she would claim that Carmelita had destroyed her notes on a lesson and she needed a replacement. But the combination of what she had found, and the look on Isadora's face, left Violet speechless, then it just didn't feel right to lie. Not after what she had found.

"I'm so, so sorry." Violet apologised softly, "I was looking for you, and I... I..."

"Decided you were going to invade my privacy?" Isadora snapped, before grabbing her notebook out of Violet's hand. She then held the notebook against her chest as Violet lowered her head in shame, Isadora just glaring at her for a few long seconds, before grumbling, "How, how much did you see?"

"Enough." Violet admitted softly, and then after a brief hesitation adding, "And their beautiful, Izzy."

It was now Isadora's turn to blush and lower her head, "They, they're not ready."

"I think they're perfect." Violet beamed, "Easily the best poetry I've ever read."

"Yeah, well... they're not ALL about you!" Isadora protested.

"I noticed." Violet grinned, "But the ones that are, they're so, so beautiful Izzy. I'm so flattered you think so highly of me. But they're all good. I don't know what you're worried about."

"They're not perfect! They need to be perfect." Isadora snapped, before whining, "You deserve perfect, and I didn't get them right."

"I think you did." Violet insisted.

"Yeah, well... you're biased." Isadora grumbled.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong." Violet argued softly, before quickly adding, "And, for what's worth, I vote for Isadora Baudelaire. Violet Quagmire just doesn't have the same ring to me."

"Oh?" Isadora squeaked, even more embarrassed than before, "You... you got all the way to the back?"

"Yep." Violet confirmed, before teasing, "Although it's a bit early for figuring out what would be the best combination of our names, don't you think?"

"Of course it is! We're not even girlfriends yet!" Isadora snapped.

There was a brief pause, then Violet questioned, "We're not?"

"No!" Isadora grumbled, then when she saw the disappointment on Violet's face she clarified, "You haven't asked."

"Oh." Violet blushed, again feeling embarrassed, "I, I just assumed..."

"Yeah, I got that." Isadora grumbled.

"Isadora Quagmire..." Violet said after a brief pause, "Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Isadora pouted, "I'm still mad at you."

"I'll make it up to you." Violet reassured, closing the distance between them, "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

Violet Baudelaire normally prided herself on studying hard and getting good grades, however the lessons at Prufrock Preparatory were hardly educational, and certainly didn't challenge a mind like hers. Which was frustrating, but maybe it was for the best because if she was in a real school she'd probably be failing right now as all she could do in class was daydream about Isadora Quagmire, and the only thing the two of them seem to do in their spare time was make out. Sometimes in one of the girl's bathrooms, an empty classroom or the Orphan Shack, but mostly they made out in closets. And not just the one that Isadora slept in. No, they were constantly sneaking into any nearby closet for a few moments of bliss.

To be fair Violet tried to control herself long enough so they could actually have a conversation first, at least when they didn't only have a few seconds, but things inevitably led to kissing. Mostly on the lips, but quite a few times they would playfully kiss each other's faces, and then not so playfully kiss each other's necks. Their bodies yearned for more, but they weren't anywhere near ready for that, something they silently and sometimes not so silently told each other all the time, then reassured the other it was okay because they were in the exact same situation. Namely too young to go there, and still so incredibly new to having feelings for anyone, especially another girl. Although there was another conversation they kept having, much to Isadora's annoyance.

"Again? Really?" Isadora pouted after she broke the latest kiss between them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Violet apologised even while continuing to giggle, "It's just, I can't get over the irony."

"I know, I know, we're both literally in the closet, ha ha." Isadora sighed, before pointing out, "Just think how I felt when I first got here? Being told this was where I'd be staying? And then you showed up, being so perfect, making it crystal clear to me that I was so, so gay and figuratively and literally stuck in a closet?"

"I'm not perfect." Violet blushed.

Gently placing her hand over Violet's Isadora insisted, "You are to me."

Violet bit her lip bashfully, and then asked, "Even if I can't stop giggling about our, situation?"

"Even if you keep giggling about us figuratively and literally being in the closet." Isadora confirmed before giving Violet another kiss, bringing this cute closet conversation to a close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

"We don't have to do this, you know?" Isadora Quagmire admitted sadly, quickly adding, "We can wait. There's no rush. It's barely been two weeks, and I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for."

Seeing that her girlfriend was freaking out Violet Baudelaire pressed her forehead against hers and softly told her, "I know. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But this is the kind of thing that no one's really ready for, you know? And, I feel I have to do it."

"You don't." Isadora reassured sadly.

"I want too." Violet corrected herself, before quickly adding, "But only if you're sure you want too, and you're ready for it, too."

"Like you said, no one's really ready for this. And I do... I want to do it." Isadora confessed, before blushing and clarifying, "It's bad enough we have to hide our love from the rest of the school, just because Carmelita is a terrible person who would torture us simply for who we are. I don't want to hide it from our siblings any longer."

"Me neither." Violet beamed, "Okay... we tell them tonight..."

*

Later that evening there was a knock on the door caused the girls to frown, before Isadora cautiously called out, "Come in."

Duncan opened the door slowly and cautiously, then looked relieved before stepping inside, prompting Violet to ask, "Duncan, why are you knocking? This is where you sleep."

"I don't know..." Duncan lied, "I was just..."

"Being polite." Klaus finished for him, the two exchanging a look which confused the girls.

"Anyway..." Violet hesitantly began once the doors were closed behind them, "We have an announcement to make."

"Okay?" Klaus frowned.

Violet took a deep and calming breath, took Isadora's hand in hers and announced, "We're dating."

When their siblings just stared at them Isadora clarified, "Each other."

Still nothing, causing Violet to become annoyed, "Romantically."

"Oh, okay, in that case I have an announcement of my own to make." Klaus cleared his throat, took a brief dramatic pause, and then revealed, "Water wet."

Sunny Baudelaire, who was in the arms of her brother, mumbled something which sounded like, "Grass green."

Getting in on the action Duncan added, "Sky blue."

"Actually it's also sometimes white or grey given the weather, and black with twinkly white bits at night." Klaus pointed out, "So it's a little less constant than you two being hopelessly gay for each other."

After what felt like a lifetime of blushing, but in reality was only a few long seconds, Violet grumbled, "This is because we kept spending time together in a closet, isn't it?"

"Instead of coming out of it." Duncan quipped.

"Yes, that... and the way you two look at each other, and talk to each other, and talked about each other." Klaus listed off, "Honestly Violet, I have no idea how the whole school doesn't know."

"Some of them have too, and just simply don't care." Duncan chimed in, before quickly adding, "Not that we don't support you. Because we do."

"Of course we do. 100%!" Klaus quickly insisted, "You just may want to turn down the gay, before Carmelita finally notices."

There was another brief pause in which Violet blushed some more, and then she softly admitted, "I don't think I can."

"Me neither." Isadora squeaked, finally speaking up.

"Well, no matter what we're here for you." Klaus smiled.

"No matter what." Duncan confirmed.

"Thanks guys." Violet smiled softly, she and Isadora embracing their siblings in turn, "You're the best."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events.**

"Again!" Klaus sighed after entering his home, if this awful shack could be called a home.

"What?" Violet protested, "We're not making out."

"Small miracles." Duncan grumbled.

"No..." Klaus admitted, before pointing out, "But you're still all over each other, again."

"I would hardly call cuddling all over each other." Violet argued.

"Yeah, and I'm not even in her lap this time." Isadora helpfully pointed out.

"Yes, but you are supposed to be studying." Klaus pointed out, giving his sister's girlfriend a look, "Both of you."

"Studying what exactly?" Violet grumbled, before rightly pointing out, "It's not like we have any real lessons in this awful place."

"We'd all do better to stay here, or better the library, instead of going to classes." Isadora agreed with a grumble of her own.

"We're, we're just worried about you both." Klaus said softly.

"And just because the lessons are horrible doesn't mean you should skip them." Duncan pointed out, "We've never failed a class before, do you really want this to be the first time?"

"So, what? This is an intervention?" Violet questioned as she and her girlfriend raised an eyebrow.

"No." Duncan protested, before correcting himself when he got a look from his sister, "Yes. Maybe?"

"We're also concerned that instead of using time you would spend in the classroom productively you're making out, or cuddling, or whatever." Klaus said softly, before sighing, "I mean honestly, do you ever think you're, maybe... too gay for each other?"

There was a brief pause as the two girls looked unimpressed, then Isadora insisted, "No such thing."

"Well..." Duncan began, before trailing off when he received another warning look from his sibling and her girlfriend.

"Are you sure you two aren't just jealous?" Violet questioned, taking satisfaction at the fact that this made both boys blush.

"No!" They insisted, Klaus quickly added, "I mean, would I like a relationship as loving as yours? Yes, but it would just distract me from everything else going on in the world."

"Our relationship is not a distraction! It's a reason to keep going after all the awful things that have happened to me." Violet snapped, ignoring the happy look Isadora gave her for the confession in favour of pressing her point, "If we actually start failing classes, maybe we'll try and cut down on our time together, but given everything I've seen, the four of us could probably skate by until we find a way to leave. Which we need to focus on more than classes, or anything else, and get a better education, as I'm fairly certain that the degree from this place will be pretty meaningless. So, Klaus... have you figured out a way we can get out of this hell hole yet?"

"No." Klaus admitted hesitantly.

"Then why don't you concentrate on that, and stop worrying about my love life." Violet snapped again, before pulling Isadora out of the shack by the hand, "Too gay! Honestly?"

There was a brief pause, and then Isadora whispered, "If, if there was such a thing, I would totally be too gay for you."

"Huh?" Violet frowned, turning to her girlfriend.

This caused Isadora to blush and quickly trying to explain herself, "I... I just meant... I am so, so gay for you."

"Me too." Violet smiled softly, briefly looking around before taking the risk of publicly kissing another girl.


End file.
